Sentimientos nunca dichos
by Tsukihime-chan Yoru Ni
Summary: Han pasado 2 años desde Sasuke volvió 18 meses desde que la persona que he amado toda mi vida inicio una relación formal con unas de mis mejores amigas, y no la envidio la verdad Sakura es bella aunque a veces un poco agresiva pero su belleza lo compensa y dentro de 6 días voy a hacer un año desde que termine de destrozar mi corazón aceptando al Uchiha menor como mi pareja formal .
1. Prologo

Presentación  
Mundo alterno: tienen 17 años a los 13 sasuke se fue por un problema del cual luego sabremos y regreso a los 15(casi como en la serie solo k esta ves el que se fue es sasuke no naruto)

-  
Han pasado 2 años desde Sasuke volvio 18 meses desde que la persona que he amado toda mi vida inicio una relacion formal con unas de mis mejores amigas, y no la envidio la verdad Sakura es bella aunque a veces un poco agresiva pero su belleza lo compensa y dentro de 6 dias voy a hacer un año desde que termine de destrozar mi corazon aceptando al uchiha menor como mi pareja normal .

Nunca lo habia notado pues mi mundo solo giraba alrededor del escandaloso rubio que con su hermosa sonrisa podria iluminar al mundo entero hasta que supe que era novio de sakura la verdad no se si fue traicion pues ella sabia que yo daria la vida por mi rubio eh... Digo su rubio... ademas ella estaba embobada con sasuke aunque a ser sincera se notaba claramente que el no tenia interes alguno en ella pero aun asi ella seguia haciendo su lucha y yo "tambien".

En fin la verdad nunca supe como es que de la noche para la mañana ellos empezaron a salir pues un dia antes sakura habia logrado ya por fin su cita con sasuke y desde entonces ya casi no me habla sinceramente creo que me odia y he intentedo hablar con ella pero me ignora. Ultimamente ella se ha estado juntando mucho con su amiga de la infancia Ino Yamanaka y para terminar ella tambien me odia por lo que se creo que por haberle "quitado" a su amiga

Yo por mi parte me junto con Tenten Amma la novia de mi primo aunque en clases se me dificulta un poco ya que ella va en un grado mas avansado junto con Temari-san que solo se la pasa hablando de sus problemas amoroso con Shikamaru, han cortado tantas veces que ya perdi la cuenta. Y Sasuke... El esta en otro salon junto a sakura (gracias a kami-sama)

Han pasado mas o menos 47 minutos desde que la clase de Kakashi-sensei empezo y no he prestado atencion a mas de la mitad pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado desde la partida y llegada del uchiha menor...

-Oe! Oeehh! Hinata-chan- "susurra"(intento de no gritarlo muy fuerte) un ojiazul

-Ahh.. Ha-hai? Qu-que pasa Na-Naruto-kun?- Contesta la ojiperla nerviosa pues acababan de sacarla de sus pensamiento

-Quieres ser mi pareja, Dattebayo?-

-  
Perdonen que este un poco corto(que va cortisimo!) Pero es para que se den una idea y del porque de algunas cosas

Como ya notaron la historia la narra mi hermocha hina-chan!

Ahh y perdonen mis faltas de ortografia(del fic) no se si es escusa pero nunca fui buena en español con eso de los acentos y la ortografia -.-"

Grax! Cualquier opinion queja o sugerencias que tengan del fic me lo dicen en un reviw por que este es el primero que hago y siceramente no se que tal valla ademas asi podre enterarme de lo que piensan respecto al fic


	2. Chapter 1 Dolor

Ammm aquie esta el primer capitulo! Espero les guste y como les comente anterior mente soy mala en ortografia x_x asi que por favor perdonen mis errores  
Ok sin mas aqui les dejo...

Naruto y demas personajes no me pertenece(porque de ser asi... Uff sasuke e itachi no se salvan*/*), la historia es mia, naruto y demas pertecen al genial Masashi-san

* * *

Capitulo 1. Dolor

-Quieres ser mi pareja, Dattebayo?-

-Tu-tu p-pareja?... S-ser ...- Novios? Termino su frase mentalmente a lo que se reprendio, como es posible estar pensando aun en eso cuando el estaba con sakura y para colmo ella con Sasuke, como podia estar pensando semejante atrocidad?! Ademas era algo que jamas, JAMAS! Pasaria ni en sus sueños mas locos porque de ser asi no lo pensaria dos veces pues aceptaria gustosa aunque claro ese tipo de cosas solo suceden en sueños y peliculas.

- Equipo! - Termino la frase que habia empezado la Hyuga - Es que... Shikamaru-baka ya hizo equipo con Choji, 'ttebayo! Y como tu eres una de los primeros de la clase... Y pues yo... Digamos que... Se me dificulta un poco, Dattebayo!-

- E-equipo...? D-de que? O p-por que?- Quiso saber la Hyuga un tanto decepcionada. Que creía, que se le iba a declarar a media clase? Ja! Si como no, eso solo sucedía en películas y ella claramente no estaba en una pelicula estaba en la realidad! REALIDAD! Vamos Hinata se un poco mas realista.

-Si, Kakashi-sensei dijo que debiamos hacer equipo en parejas para el ejercicio B de la pagina... Ciento... Ciento y tanto la verdad no puse mucha atencion, 'ttebayo - hablo un poco apenado y nervioso con una boba pero realmente kawaii sonrisa, sobandose la nuca - Y pues te soy sincero soy malo en mate* - dijo con chorros de lagrimas y un aura deprimente (tipo anime) - Y pues como ya te habia comentado antes, fui con shikamaru pero el muy baka me dijo que ya habia echo equipo con Choji - dijo lanzandole una fugas mirada asesina al Nara a lo que el susodicho paso desapercibido - Y pues me acorde de ti y vine antes de que alguien mas te proclamara - dijo con una sonrisa de victoria

- E-etto y-yo Na-naruto-kun y-yo no.. se q-que de-decir- hablo nerviosa la Hyuga pues le alagaba que Naruto la tomara en cuente y aunque se sentia un poco mal pero tambien agradecia a Kami-sama porque Naruto no aiga llegado a tiempo con el Nara a pedirle que fueran equipo eso de cierto modo la ponia mas contenta

-Eh? Entonces ya tenias equipo?- hablo el ojiazul pensando que la chica ya tenia equipo y eso le preocupaba ya queera puesto que sabia que nadie mas haria equipo con el por que era un cabezotas

- N-no! Y-yo si qui-quiero ser tu e-quipo! - hablo nerviosa la Hyuga pues sabia que no era muy buena idea pero al menos era la mejor excusa para acercarse al rubio porque desde que este andaba con Sakura perdio la poca amistad que habia progresado y dejaron de hablarse aparte de que la mismísima sakura se lo habia prohibido.

- Entonces ya esta! Que te parece...si...nos vemos despues de clases para ponernos de acuerdo 'ttebayo!- hablo muy hiperactibamente el blondo

- E-esta b-bien N-Naruto-kun - dijo con el tipico leve tono carmesi apoderado de sus palidas mejillas

El timbre sonó y el rubio se fue a platicar a otro lado, ya había terminado la clase de Kakashi-sensei y empezaba la de Kurenai-sensei.

-Ohayo chicos! Sientense por favor...Ok empecemos- Hablo Kurenai una ves todos estuvieron sentados y calmados en sus asientos para empezar la clase.

Despues de la clase de la clase de Kurenai llego el receso...

-Hinata-chaaan! - Grito Tenten caminando hacia el salon de la ojiperla junto con Temari, la primera llego con una radiante sonrisa y la segunda con una mirada de complicidad hacia la castaña. Las dos entraron al salon de la ojiperla como si nada pues ya era costumbre siempre iban a ver a Hinata y cada que se les daba la reverenda gana entraban y salían como si nada asi que a los demas no les decian nada claro a menos que quisieran terminar a solas con el amistoso puño de Temari.

-Hina-chan...- Dijo ironicamente la rubia cuando llego al aciento de la ojiperla

-H-Hi?!...T-Temari-san?! - dijo inocentementa la ojiperla al no entender el mensaje en su llamado

- ya dinos todo Hinata! - Exclamo frustada y con un toque de emocion la castaña

- T-todo? D-De qu-que ...- no termino de completar la frase ya que la peliplata la interrumpio

- Así que Naru-chan y Hina-chan juntos en "equipo"...- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona a lo que la castaña solo sonrio haciendole un poco de complicidad y la ojiperla se sonrojo..- Solos...- dijo recalcando la palabra a lo que la pobre Hinata solo se ruborizo mas de lo que ya estaba...- El y tu...- dijo la rubia y pudo haber seguido con la tortura pero la ojiperla la cayo de inmediato

- C-Como saben q-que e-el y yo...- dijo aun sonrojada la ojiperla

- Como no saberlo si estaba tan emocionado que hasta estaba presumiendo - Hinata solo seruboriso ante tal comentario por pate de la rubia

- Hehe... Ya Temari deja de torturar a la pobre - dijo la castaña salvando a la ojiperla y callando a la rubia de lo que iba a decir...

Suspiro- Esta bien, pero ya vamonos tengo hambre - Dijo poniendo pose aburrida y colocando una mano en su estómago

Las chicas salieron del salón para encaminarse a algun lugar para poder comer su preciado almuerzo.

- Aqui. - dijo la peliazulado

- Aqui? - pregunto la rubia, pues era un era un lugar plano con pasto verde algo desierto pero viendolo bien, era un lindo lugar, pues no había mucho sol lo cual agradecía ya que era una epoca de calor y ella lo que menos queria era andar por ahy toda sudorosa bueno en fin en ves de estar pensando en lo malo que seria si hubiese solo mejor se concentro en el bello lugar, pacifico, pasto verde y superficie plana y oh! Lo que faltaba! Un arbol para "hacerles sombras", la verdad en ese momento solo estaba para adorno.

- ohhh es un lido lugar...-Dijo la castaña admirando el hermoso lugar detallando cada parte del hermoso lugar.

- Bueno como sea, ya tengo hambre- dijo la rubia sentandose.

Todas tomaron su bento y empezaron a comer lenta y tranquilamente.

-Hinata...-nombro la rubia a lo que la peliazulado solo se limito a voltear a verla.-Entonces...como fue que terminaste haciendo equipo con Naruto?- pregunto sin rodeos. Hinata solo se sonrojo al recordar

-Ahh...p-pues...-trato de explicarse la ojiperla

-Si, como fue?- prefundo curiosa la castaña

-Lo que p-pasa es que N-Naruto-kun iba a h-hacer equi-equipo con Shikamaru-kun pero el ya h-habia echo e-equipo con Choji-kun y al f-final opto por  
h-hacer e-equipo con-conmigo-Dijo nerviosamente la Hyuga mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

-...-"pobre hinata de seguro va a terminar haciendo todo" pensaron la castaña y la rubia

Retomaron su platica riendo y hablando sobre trivialidades o melestando, todas reian carcajeaban, sonrojaban y gritaban en diversos momento de su platica.

- jejeje ...si... Ahh que cosas!... En fin,voy a comprar algo a la cafetería, vienen y les traigo algo? - pregunto la rubia a lo que las otras optaron mejor por levantarse he ir ellas mismas por lo que querían ya que no contaban con la palabra de la rubia, no creian que encerio ella les traeria algo, de seguro les contestaria algo como : "ja! Que soy su criada o que?! Valganse solas y vayan ustedes!" Asi que para ahorrarse todo su escandalo decidieron acompañarla.

Caminaron hacia la cafeteria y cada quien se dirigió y compro lo que queria, Hinata un agua, Temari un helado y Tenten una barrita de chocolate, de ahí sesentaron en una mesa vacia y retomaron una ves mas su platica

* * *

-Que vas a hacer que? Con quien? - dijo indignada una pelirrosa.

-Calma Sakura-chan, solo harermos equipo para una tarea, nada mas! Ademas nadie mas estaba disponible- dijo justificandose su rubio novio

-Pero... Sabes como me siento?! Que mi novio haga equipo con!...con!...-dijo enfurecida la pelirrosa

-Con quien?- Pregunto un joven de ojos y cabello azabache.

- Ahh-ahh e-etto...Sasuke-kun! Hola! Como estas ? Hace cuanto que estas aquí? - pregunto la pelirrosa tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Hola sakura, estoy bien gracias, acabo de llegar... Y no me van a decir quien fue el desafortunado que te toco como equipo?- Pregunto burlonamente el azabache hacia su rubio amigo/rival

-Mmm... Hice equipo con Hinata-chan para tu informacion Sasuke-teme- Contesto molesto el rubio, tan malo era hacer equipo con el?

-Hmp!- Se limito a contestar el azabache, no era la primera ves que ellos hacian equipo pero si la primera que lo hacian desde que su rubio amigo/rival empezo a salir con su pelirrosa amiga/compañera porque aunque no lo dijera era su amiga pero solo eso, tal ves casi una hermana pero nada mas.

-Bueno vamos a la cafetería tengo hambre, Dattebayo!- dijo el rubio hiper activamente

-Ahh como sea-dijo la pelirrosa aun molesta

-Hmp-"contesto" el azabache

Los tres se dirigían a la cafeteria, en el camino Sakura se les separo pues Ino tenia que contarle no se que chisme se despidio de los chicos al azabache con una sonrisa y al rubio con una mirada asesina que le indicaba que aun tenian una platica pendiente. Al llegar cada quien tomo su bandeja con comida y el azabache empezo a buscar con la mirada a su novia y la encontro estaba ahí platicando con sus amigas, se encamino hacia ella olvidando al rubio

-Hola amor- dijo el azabache sentandose a lado de la peliazulada a lo que esta solo dio un respingo

-H-Hola Sa-sasuke-kun!- Dijo la peliazulado dandole una sonrisa a lo que el azabache le respondio acercandose a ella de manera sorpresiva y uniendo sus labios en lo que primero pensaba ser un beso corto y termino siendo un poco largo pero tuvo que terminar y no fue la falta de aire el casuante

-Sasuke-teme, gracias por dejarme...-Intrrumpio molesto el rubio a lo que su rostro cambio de exprecion rapidamente al saber lo que habia interrunpido.- Hehehe mal momento... Gomen- comento apenado el rubio aunque sinceramente algo en el le alegraba el haber interrumpido pues seria molesto e incomodo estar de sobra ahí y aunque no era el unico que pensaba como el, aunque no se dio cuenta dos mas exactamente una rubia y una castaña que antes tenian una comoda platica con la peliazulado asta que cierto azabache llego y las intrrumpio e hizo su espectaculo, pofavor busquen se un cuarto! Penso la rubia que ganas no le faltaron para comentarlo a los tortolitos, la Amma solo reia con una gotita en la cabeza la verdad hubiera sido muy incomodo si ellos *sasuhina* hubieran continuado con su...amm en fin, agradecia internamente al rubio por haber aparecido aunque tambien sentia pena por Hinata pues sabia de sus sentimientos aun no expresados esos que encerro en un baul y guardo en el lugar mas oscuro de su corazon lastima que no les puso llave porque sabia tarde o temprano que esos sentimientos segian ahí presente saldrian a flote.

-Hmp! Si mal momento- dijo molesto el azabache pero a la ves agradecido pues no queria que se convirtiera en todo una escena además de que no queria buscarse problemas con el celoso de su primo, es que encerio! Neji era muy sobre protector! Solo por el bendito primito de su ojiperla el azabache era el unico aparte de Gaara que aun seguía virgen y eso en parte era irritante asta el dobe de Naruto ya habia echo "eso" con Sakura y en cierta parte lo envidiba pero por su Hinata esperaria asta la eternidad, bueno talves no tanto, en fin.

-E-Etto... H-Hola Na-Naruto-kun-Dijo nerviosa la ojiperla rompiendo el tenso silencio que se formaba en el ambiente

-Ah, Hola Hinata-chan!-Dijo el rubio, en que rayos estaba pensando que aun seguia parado como idiota?, asi que se sentó a lado de su azabache amigo y empezo a comer en lo que la rubia retomaba su platica de quien sabe que con la castaña.

Tocaron todos se levantaron y se dirijeron a sus respectivos salones Tenten y Temari se fueron directamente a su salon dedicandole un "adios Hinata-chan" o un "nos vemos luego Hina" dejando a Hinata con los dos chicos. Sasuke por su parte fue a dejar a su novia, Naruto no le quedo de otra que acompañarlos. Sasuke y Hinata iban juntos el brazo de el pasaba por sus hombros en señal de respeto y ella pasaba timidamente su delicado brazo por el torso de el, el azabache por su parte caminaba ignorando la presencia del rubio se comportaba muy meloso con la ojiperla aprovechando que el pasillo estaba solitario pues le besaba su suave y palido cuello, le mordia la oreja mientras le susurraba cosas que solo hacian sonrojar a la ojiperla o si no la tomaba del mentón y le robaba besos, se le hacia realmente tierno sus sonrojos y sus "Sa-sasuke-ku! P-para! P-pueden v-vernos g-gente por ahí". Eso solo le hacian querer abrazarla mas fuerte y robarle mas besos es que...su novia era realmente mona!

Hinata en cambio estaba realmente sonrojada no era la primera ves que Sasuke la iba a dejar a su salon, tampoco era la primera ves que se comportaba tan meloso con ella pero...habia algo, no sabia que pero sentia que su corazon latia a mil! Si ya bien antes habia tenido encuentros "intensos" por asi decirlos pero nada pasaba de caricias y besos, pero algo en ese momento la hacia sentir nerviosa, no sabia que... Cuando oyó que alguien carraspeo un poco, Dios! Ella conocia esa vos, era la vos de un rubio hiperactivo! Rayos!, era cierto!,Naruto los acompañaba, como lo pudo haber olvidado, no podia ser cierto...entonces el...los ha estado viendo todo este tiempo, se sentia tan pero tan apenada, queria que la tierra la tragara era realmente vergonsos sentia como sus mejillas ardian en ese momento ella podria jurar que su rostro era del mismo color que el cabello de Sasori-senpai, entonces se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba besandola o diciendole cosas es mas podria jurar que sintio que dio un respingo o talves fue su imaginacion, pero de lo que si se dio cuenta es que a Sasuke tambien se habia olvidado de la presencia del rubio.

Llegaron al salon de la ojiperla sin antes que el azabache se despidiera de ella con un tierno beso por suerte no habia profesor alguno que les reprimiera su acto, el uchiha se fue sin mas, la peliazulado podia sentir las miradas de algunas de su salon encima de ella y no eran realmente miradas amistosas que digamos.

Se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar y pudo notar como el rubio ya estaba sentado en su lugar sin hacer escandalo, se veia deprimido ahorita que lo pensaba no lo habia visto con Sakura de seguro era eso, se habrian peleado?, En fin el profesor llego y la clase tuvo que empezar.

Tres horas, tres benditas horas habian pasado y tres diferentes maestros de tres diferentes asignaturas entraron y salieron por esa puerta del salon, el rubio no pudo concentrarse ni un solo segundo en clase y para castigo aun faltaba una hora mas!, levanto su mirada a la puerta donde habian entrado y salido todos esos profesores, vio la puerta que se corria en señal de que el ultimo profesor ya habia llegado, entro puso sus cosas en el escritorio pudo ver que sacaba su libro y movia la boca en señal de que estaba diciendo algo pero no captaba nada, se sentia molesto no sabia que era a lo mejor su pelea con Sakura, no no era eso ademas no pelearon solo tienen una charla pendiente eso es todo ademas no era algo de lo que haya que molestarse, pero aun asi no podia dejar de sentir rabia e ira y esperen algo mas, acaso eran...no, no podia ser ademas, de que podria tenerlo?, celos? Por Kami-sama si como no, y de que? era absurdo. Depronto el ruido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, aguarden, pero si acababa de llegar el profesor! tan rapido paso el tiempo? Como sea ya era hora de irse, alto! Algo faltaba, era como que olvidaba algo...pero que era?libros?no,anotar la tarea?no un momento tarea,tarea,tarea! Eso, Hinata! Quedo de hablar con ella a la hora de salida para ponerse de acuerdo! La busco con la mirada no estaba, donde rayos se metio? Salio del salon corriendo y buscando la en cualquier parte, fue con Temari y Tenten y nada, busco al Teme pero no lo encontro,-"de seguro ya se fueron"- penso el ojiazul resignado se dirijio a la salida, de pronto la vio que estaba ahí recostada en la pared cerca del porton, su lacio cabello negro con destellos azules caian como un manto que parecia noche contrastando su piel blanca como la nieve se veia que era realmente suave y esas dos enormes lunas realmente bellas enmarcadas por sus largas y onduladas pestañas, su nariz pequeña y respingada sus labios carnosos y de un tono rosado natural que te invitaban a besarlos y que te aseguraban su suavidad, pero que diantres estaba pensando? besar a Hinata?pero si ella es novia de Sasuke...

-Na-naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla

El rubio se suboriso al instante-Ah! Si? Que pasa-pregunto nervioso el rubio

-Ahh S-sobre la tarea...d-donde nos vemos p-para ha-hacerla ?- pregunto timidamente la peliazulado con la mirada gacha pues aun no se le quetaba la pena de que Naruto haiga presenciado su momento con Sasuke no es que fuera algo malo si no que es algo penoso

-ahhh...que te parece si nos vemos mejor en tu casa! -propuso el rubi ya que su apartamento esba echo un asco y mimimo necesitaria un dia entero para limpiarlo

-E-Esta bien!- dijo la ojiperla

-Ok no veremos exactamente mañana aqui exctamente al salir de la escuela para dirijirnos a tu casa-

-B-Bien, a-adios N-Naruto-kun!- dijo despidiendose la Hyuga

-Espera!-Le dijo el rubia a lo que la peliazulado solo se limito a detenerse-Quieres que te acompañe a dejarte a tu casa?- pregunto el rubio a lo que la peliazulado solo se sonrojo

-amm muchas g-gracias Naruto-kun p-pero no h-hace falta p-poque...-pero fue interrumpida

-Ohh vamos. Hinata-chan - dijo el rubio intentando que la peliazulado cambiara de opinion

-No hace falta dobe yo puedo hacerlo, deberias preocuparte mas por Sakura creo que te buscaba y no se veia muy contenta- Dijo cortante un azabache

-Ok nos vemos luego, Sasuke,novia de Sasuke, sayonara- dijo despidiéndose el rubio dejando a la pareja atonita, novia de sasuke? Que paso con el Hinata-chan? Por alguna razon no le gusto nada al azabache mientras que a la peliazulada solo miraba con melancolia a su antiguo amor platonico que en estos momentos se disponia a irse a su apartamento

Novia de sasuke, no sabia porque pero eso le causaba molestia, hasta podria jurar que le envidiaba a Sasuke, tener una novia asi de hermosa y gentil era algo de que envidiar, si bien Sakura tambien era hermosa pero...no era nada gentil por el contrario era celosa,brusca,agresiba entre otras cosas mas pero al fin y al cabo siempre estubo enamorado de ella por que aparte de esas cosas malas tanbien solia ser dulce y tierna y hasta solia ser gentil , hasta que empezaron a andar, fue un cambio drastico pero que mas se le podia hacer?. En fin ahora tenia que ir a comer bañarse y descansar.

El quieria que fuera ya fuera mañana

* * *

Ok asta aquie el cap no se que tal. Me quedo

En fin tratare de publicar cada semana si lo publique hoy fue porque me llego un ataque de inspiracion XD y pase. Mucho tiempo escribiendo

Cualquier cosa opinion sugerencia o critica aganmelo saber en un review de preferencia

Ok Tsukihime-chan fuera !  
Besos!


	3. Chapter 2 Sorpresa

Awww ya los viene molestando su autora con el siguiente cap XD ah y perdonen la tradansa se que no tengo excusa. Lo se! No meresco vivir! Aciendolos esperar tanto T.T se que dije que cada semana pero.. Surgieron unos problemas! Ademas se descompuso mi lab TwT y tube que rehacerlo TODO de nuevo en mi cel y les soy sincera no me convencio al principio y lo revise y cambie algunas partes como chorrocientasmil veces hasta que alfin me quedo algo decente y aqui se los dejo

CAP II Sorpresa

* * *

Hoy, hoy era el día, no sabia porque pero desde ayer había estado esperando a que hoy llegara, miro su reloj que marcaba 5:47 aun era muy temprano bueno a decir verdad demasiado temprano lo mejor seria descansar un poco mas pero el no quería descansar! El quería ir a la bendita escuela.

Después de eso solo iría a estudiar con Hinata pero y eso que tenia de especial? Bueno no es como si ella fuera una gran amiga con la cual mantener una conversación emocionante pues siempre se comportaba una manera muy rara, es mas, ella es solo una compañera además novia de Sasuke, exacto es novia de Sasuke y... ahora que lo pensaba en que momento se "enamoraron" ellos dos es decir antes ni siquiera parecía que uno supiera de la existencia del otro y sasuke nunca le mencionó de alguna chica que le interesara...bueno al menos el no recordaba nada parecido y bueno con Hinata pues no recuerda a ver interactuado mucho con ella solo hasta un momento de cuando aun era amiga con Sakura hacían muchas mas cosas juntos como trabajos en equipo y charlaban un poco mas de lo normal y en escasos momentos compartió el almuerzo con ella y...y..., cierto la escuela, miro otra ves su reloj que marcaban 7:47, JODER! Tarde muy muy tarde!.

-"llegare tarde!"- se repetia una y mil veces el rubio en sus pensamientos mientras se cambiaba lo mas rapido que podia salio del baño aun con el cabello mojado y posiblemente aun con un poco de shampoo, con un cepillo dental en la boca, con una camiseta puesta y tambien su ropa interior y la camisa de la escuela a medio poner sin abrocharla aun, agarro sus pantalones y se los puso lo mas rapido que pudo, lanzo su cepilo a quien sabe donde y aprovechando estar cerca del baño se acerco lo suficiente al lavabo para escupir y enjuagarse la boca, se puso sus zapatos sin atarlos adecuadamente, se acomodo la camisa aun sin abrochar tambien agarro la toalla y se la paso improvisadamente por sus hebras doradas para quitar el exceso de humedad, levanto su mochila se la acomodo en el hombro izquierdo y salio de su habitacion a toda prisa, solo alcanso a agarrar un panecillo de la cocina y para colocarselo en la boca e irlo comiendo en el camino.

Corria y corria mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se acomodaba lo demas del unforme

Alcanso a divisar la escuela y tambien a alguien que iba caminando, específicamente una chica de inconfundible cabellera larga* color rosa palido, mal momento!, aun tenia una platica pendiente con ella... Entonces el momento perfento aparecio cuando ella se detubo y busco algo en su bolso que aprovecho ese instante en que ella se habia distraído para acelerar el paso y rebasarla...

-Naruto!- dijo la pelirrosada sorprendiendo al rubio

Rayos! !- S-Si? Sakura-chan?- dijo el rubio nervioso

-A donde crees que vas?- pregunto curiosa con un toque de molestia en la vos de la pelirrosada

-A clases! 'ttebayo!- dijo el rubio alegre como siempre intentando esconder su nerviosismo e intentando escapar de ese incomodo ambiente

-Y sin antes saludar a tu NOVIA?- dijo molesta no le gustaba nada de eso que la estubieran evitando

-ah si gomen- dijo acercandose dandole un beso corto y fugas siendo correspondido un poco tarde - Sayo! Sakura-chan se me hace tarde- dijo despidiendose el rubio y alejandose rapido hacia su salon.

-Mnh...-La pelirrosa solo suspiro y se dirigió a paso lento hacia su salon, al llegar abrio la puerta no muy brusco pero tampoco tan lentamente

-Puedo pasar?- captando todas las miradas de sus compañeros y del maestro menos de cierto azabache que seguía aun concentrado en su cuaderno.

-Puedo saber antes el porque de su retraso señorita... Haruno?- pregunto el profesor de cabellos de un raro color plateado, y una máscara cubriendo casi la mitad de su rostro en el que solo se podía ver su casi inexpresivo ojo derecho

-Cosas-Dijo secamente volteando a ver de reojo al azabache

-Mnh! Pase- dijo viendo a su alumna dirigirse a su pupitre, sentía que cada ves mas lo respetaban menos empezando por un rubio de otro salón

Llego alterado al salón, como no! Si había corrido desde su casa que quedaba que en ese momento del trayecto le pareció que quedaba del otro lado del mundo. Bruscamente abrió la puerta..

-Señor Uzumaki!...- Dijo sorprendida por la inesperada interrupción la profesora Kurenai que impartía en ese momento la clase de artes gráficas

-Kurenai-sensei!... Si me permite pasar 'ttebayo! - pidió el rubio un poco menos agitado

-Si...por favor tome asiento- dijo a lo que el chico se dirijo a su asiento mientras la profesora retomaba la clase, realmente era muy buena profesora!, nunca regañaba ni nada por el estilo siempre era muy tranquila y comprensiva era como una mamá, aunque bueno no es que fuera bien en la materia pero... Bah! era una de las pocas profesoras que le tenían paciencia y eso el lo valoraba no por nada trataba de esforzarse no reprobar.

Las clase pasaron muy lenta y tortuosamente para todos los alumnos del "Instituto Konoha" cuando algo parecido a una luz de esperanza, paz,tranquilidad, o como le quieran decir se hizo aparecer en forma del irritante sonido de la chicharra que anunciaba el inicio del receso.

* * *

Acomodo sus libros debajo de la paleta de su pupitre, acomodo sus demás materiales de manera casi perfecta, cuando se convenció de que todo estaba impecable se dispuso a salir del salón en busca de su novio al pasar por un grupo de chicos que estaban a dos filas de ella noto como se le quedaban viendo embobados, bueno eso era normal no por nada se esforzaba en su imagen y valla que lo hacia! Comprando todos esos perfumes, cremas, suavisantes, maquillaje y demas articulos de belleza. Todo su esfuerso, todo para llamar la atencion, todo para llamar SU atencion! Pero todo para nada!

Caminaba por el pasillo moviendo en perfecta sincronía de derecha a izquierda sus caderas llamando la atención de todo chico que la viera, su cabello largo y rosado ondeandose con su caminar, causando suspiros y comentarios de todo tipo que solo aumentaban su ego.

En el trayecto se le unio su rubia amiga para desaparecer con el raro chico pálido de nuevo ingreso,Sai, asi era como escucho que se llamaba, el era casi una copia de Sasuke pues al pricipio se veia sexy y con ese aire serio y monótono que atraía como iman,claro, eso era asta que un día entablaron una conversacion y descubrio lo raro que era, es que en encerio! Ese tipo daba cosa! sin mencionar sus hipocritas sonrisas y no entendia como es que su amiga podia juntarse con el! La verdad para su amiga prefería mil veces al aburrido de Shikamaru que al raro ese y no era porque el rarito le dijo "hermosa" a su rubia amiga, no, claro que no!(si claro que si! Aunque jamas lo admitiria! Ni en sus pensamientos!) No es gran cosa si siempre se lo repetía un cualquiera de por ahí a cada rato y obiamente no lo odiaba solo por el echo de que solo a ella le dijo "fea", así es, enfrente de toda la escuela ese descarado paliducho ese se atrevió a decirle "fea" a ella Sakura Haruno por quien se supone que todos se deberian caer rendidos a sus pies y ese idiota tubo el despecho de decirle eso

Cuando llego al salon del rubio primero divisó a la..."Engreida" esa de la Hyuga y después al rubio, perfecto! La ocacion perfecta para mostrarle a la niñita esa de quien era Naruto.

Ya habian tocado para el receso y estaba acomodando sus cosas mientra matsuri le comentaba algo sobre un helado con almendras cuando la sintio detenerse.

-Ano Hinata-chan...-le llamo la castaña a lo que la peliazulado levando su mirada en respuesta - Creo que te buscan- dijo alsando la mano para señalar la puerta donde se encontraba Neji

- N-Neji-nisan... - susurro al verlo ahí parado mirandola fijamente a lo cual ella se levanto y camino hacia el .

- Hinata-sama neceseto informarle de algo...- dijo a lo que esta solo asintio para que siguiera - Acabo de hablar con Hiashi-sama y me dijo que le necesitaba urgentemente a usted y a Hanabi-sama y ha enviado a recogerlas...-

-O-Otou-sama n-nos n-necesita?- interrumpio a lo que el castaño solo asintió - P-Para qu-que?-

-No lo se Hinata-sama, solo me dijo que era urgente

-E-Esta bi-bien, Neji-nisan y Hanabi-chan pu-pueden a-adelantarse so-solo m-me de-despedire de Matsuri-chan y...-

-Esta bien Hinata-sama - la chica solo se ruburizo - No tarde mucho - a lo que esta asintio y sin mas el por su parte se fue en busca de la menor.

Hinata en cambio se fue a recoger sus cosas

-Que paso? Porque agarras tus cosas?- pregunto la castaña

-E-Es que Neji-nisan dijo que mi padre me mando a traer a mi y a mi hermana

-Y te dijo para que?

-No - dijo para empezar a caminar hacia la salida - Nos vemos mañana Matsuri-chan

-Si.. Ciao...- dijo despidiendo a su amiga cuando algo le paso como rayo por la mente y detuvo a la ojiperla -E-Espera!

-Que pasa Matsuri-chan? - se detuvo y volteo hacia la castaña

-Y Naruto..?..no tenias tu cita con el hoy?

-Mmnhh... Cierto- puso pose pensativa- heeee? Ci-Cita? N-No es u-una ci-cita! So-solo estudiaremos juntos- y volteo a ver al rubio que se encontraba relajeando* con Kiba -Creo que ire a avisarle - sin mas se dirijio hacia el rubio

-E-Etto Na-Naruto-kun

-Hai! Que pasa Hinata-chan? - dijo el rubio volteando hacia la peliazul

-E-Emmhh... Yo e-es sobre e-el trabajo... Yo, yo...

-Si? Ocurrio algo?

-Es-Es que...- respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó- Es que me te-tengo que re-retirar ahora y-y quizas si l-lo pospusiermos...- No queria posponerlo pero no sabia que tan grave era la llamda de su padre...

-No! - corto a la Hyuga

-Ahh E-Entonces...

-Digo, e-etto... Que te parece si mejor yo llego a tu casa mas al rato...

-Hummm... P-Pero...

-Ya esta! Saliendo de la escuela ire directamente a tu casa! - dice con tono triunfante, mientra que la peliazulado sonríe tiernamente derrotada

-Naruto amor! Aqui estas!- dice una pelirrosada con tono meloso que se acercaba abrasandolo por la espalda planteándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sorprendiera y sonrojara a la ves y la ojiperla bajara su mirada y se encogiera en si misma susurrando un apenas audible "co-compermiso" y se marchara. "Ja! En tu cara Hyuga!" .

-Nos vemos Hinata...- susurro igualmente casi inauldible el rubio antes de que la ojiperla se marchara recibiendo, sin voltearse, un asentimiento de esta para acto seguido marcharse.

-Sakura-chan!- decia feliz el rubio mientras se volteaba y quedar frente a su novia la cual aun seguía rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos mientras que el posaba sus manos en las caderas de esta

-Que paso? Por que estabas riendo con la Hyuga esa? - pregunto mientras le hacia un puchero, al rubio solo le causo ternura no era común en su novia celarlo así, ladeo su cabeza en busca de los labios de esta pero la ojijade solo volteo

-Diack! Yo mejor me voy! No sea que tu novia me valla a hacer una escena de celos tambien- dijo con fingida mueca de asco mientras se marchaba

La pareja solo le dedico una mirada asesina despues la chica le dedico una mirada de que aun seguia esperando una respuesta, - Y bien?...

Este solo rodo los ojos y suspiro - Hinata vino a hablar conmigo porque se iba a ir de la escuela o algo asi...

-Encerio!? Wow que genial! Y que?, se cambio de ciudad? O aun mejor... Se fue al extranjero? - dijo con entusiasmo y un poco se sarcasmo en su vos lo que causo una mirada de reproche del rubio - Que?- dijo con toda la inocencia fingida

-No, no se cambio de ciudad ni se fue al extranjero...- la pelirrosada hizo una mueca de desilusión, que luego se ilumino con una idea que estaba a punto de exteriorizar - Ni se cambio de escuela- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos

- Awww entonces? Por que me dices que se fue?

-Por que si se fue, se marcho temprano y solo vino a avisarme

-Oh...Y aun son equipo?

-S-si - era incomodo decirlo pero ya que era la verdad

* * *

-Hinata-sama la estábamos esperando -dijo Neji mientras le abría la puerta a la chica mientras esta se inclinaba para entrar al lujoso vehículo

-Hinata! -grito una azabache que corría hacia los ijiperlas y a la ves captando la atencion de estos -E-espera!...-

-Tsk!...perdida de tiempo...- mascullo el hyuga irritado

-Ne-neji-nisan... - dijo la peliazulado en modo de regaño mientras le miraba con reproche, es que acaso no se podían llevar bien esos dos?

-Hmp... - dijo victorioso con su respectivo tono de orgulloso y burlesco en su voz y en su mirada dirigida hacia el hyuga

-Sasuke-kun... - dijo con casi el mismo tono de voz y la mirada con la que le había dirijido a su primo pero esta vez hacia el azabache pero mostrando un poco mas de tolerancia

-A lo que vas Uchiha! No tenemos todo el dia - dijo despectivamente

-Hmp! - dijo lanzandole una mira asesina - Hinata...-

-Lo lamento pero no tenemos todo el dia Uchiha. Tenemos prisa. - dijo mientras empujaba a la peliazulado hacia el interior del vehículo

-Ah-ah pe-pero Neji-nisa! Sa-sasuke-kun me va a-a - decia mientras era metida en el carro, una vez adentro el Hyuga cerro la puerta y se dirijo hacia la del copiloto

-Lástima Uchiha... Pero como ya te habia dicho antes, tenemos prisa. Tendras que conversar con Hinata-sama en otra ocasión...- le dijo con tono burlesco mientras subia al vehículo

-Maldito infeliz...- susurro al viento mientras veía el automóvil alejarse, ahhh genial ya le habían amargado el día, sentia lastima por aquellos que osaran molestarle porque seguramente descagaria todo en algunas personas inocentes

* * *

Se dirijio a su salon, queria estar solo, después iría a ver a Hinata de eso estaba seguro.

Hinata iba mirando el paisaje mientras mediaba, sentia pena por Sasuke de seguro y estaba preocupado despues de todo ella no se tomo la molestia de avisarle cuando debio de ser la primera persona pero ya que...luego le diria, regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que ese no era el camino hacia su casa, mas bien estaban en el aeropuerto , que hacían ahí?

-Ah-ah Neji-niisan qu-que...

-Neji-nisan que hacemos aquí? No se supone que veríamos a Otou-san en casa? - hablo la menor de las Hyugas esta vez

-No lo se - dijo mirando por la ventana mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para entender - Conductor que hacemos aquí?

-Hiashi-sama me lo ha ordenado...Llegamos - dijo cuando se detuvo el vehículo y les abrieron las puertas del automóvil, un poco inseguros bajaron y miraron hacia todos lados asta que divisaron su Boeing Business uno de los Jets Privados mas caros del mundo perteneciente de ellos, tambien pudieron notar que Hiashi estaba abajo mirando la puerta del avión que se encontraba cerrada, los chicos rapidamente se dirijieron hacia este.

- Que pasa Otou-san? Porque nos trajistes aquí...? - escuchaba que su prima mas pequeña preguntaba, el tambien se cuestionaba eso porque alparecer no parece que ellos fueran los que abordarian el avion, parecia mas como si esperaran a aguien que esta dentro de este, exacto, pero quien? Dudaba mucho que su tio se lo prestara a algun socio por muy importante que fuera este pues ese avion a pesar de sus 30 años y su popularidad solo lo han utilizado la familia principal de los Hyugas solo ellos, entonces si era solo para la familia ese avión deberia contener algún familiar muy importante como para que su tio le prestara ese avión para su transporte, tenia una idea pero no estaba seguro, a menos de que...

-Hana-sama...- susurro , era una opcion estable pero no muy covincente a la ves, pues la madre de las herederas se su pone que estaba internada en el mejor Hospital de España en Cuidados Intensivos ya que segun tenia entendido estaba en estado de coma por...por un accidente de hace algun tiempo atras.

Al escuchar que la puerta del avion se abría Neji que meditaba y Hiashi quien hablaba con sus hijas los dos alzaron la mirada una llena de curiosidad, las chicas al ver el rostro de su padre que no despegaba la vista de la puerta decidieron tambien levantar la vista dudosa pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el suspenso aumentaba se vio una enfermera que traía en su mano otra pero un poco mas frágil y palida..

-Por aquí Hyuga-sama – al escuchar esto las chicas no pudieron sorprenderse querían llorar pero a la ves querían estar segura que fuera ella – con con cuidado porfavor, un esta débil…- des pues de esto ya no pudieron aguantar mas las lagrimas la silieta estaba presente y clara frente a todos las suposiciones de Neji no eran erróneas ¡era ella! Hana Hyuga, Hanabi que siempre se ha sabido comportar ante cualquier situación no aguanto y se lanzo corriendo a su madre pues aun era muy pequeñaa y la necesitaba no importaba que pareciera niña chiquita o infantil pues de todos modos lo era . – Señorita porfavor su madre aun se encuentra débil ..- detuvo la enfermera a la menor

-No enfermera, porfavor, yo también quiero abrazar a mi hija – enfermara solto a Hanabi y esta se le acerco pero esta vez tomando encuenta lo que la enfermera le había dicho y abraso a su madre con sumo cuidado, y empeso a llorar – Ya cariño ya estoy aquí – los llantos de la menor aumentaban cada vez mas

- Okaa-san t-te extr-trañe mm-mucho –decia la pequeña entre sollozos

Ya se habían acercado a rodearla se quedaron encantados con la tierna ecena Hinata también quería hacer lo mismo que su hermana pero no queria lastimar a su madre pues también escucho a la enfermera, Neji se quedo estupefacto mirando a su tia no podía creerlo , Hiashi que aun se mantenía recto y serio no pudo evitar que una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa se le escapara ni que su mirada se le enterneciera.

-Hinata… - la chica detuvo un momento sus lagrimas para prestarle atención a su madre- Acaso no vas a venir a abrasar a tu madre?. Neji vamos, tu también Hiashi los extrañe mucho – todo la rodearon y la abraban le decía lo mucho que la extrañaban las chicas no dejaban de llorar ni sollozar, era algo que nunca hubiesen creido era como una gran bendición. – Cuanto han crecido en todos esto años – dijo mirando con melancolía por no poder haber estado con ellos sabia que habían sufrido sus hijas, Neji al haber perdido a sus padres , pero ya no queria causar mas sufrimiento ya no mas, ahora se iba a dedicar a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su familia.

Todos se recompusieron y se dirijieron al automóvil que los esperaba Neji llego primero para abrirles la puerta y Hanabi y Hinata no se despegaban ni un solo momento de su madre. En casa las chicas les mostraron su habitación, sus cosas favoritas todo lo que habían cambiado en todo ese tiempo, el cabllo de hinata no era como recordaba corto se lo había dejdo crecer y también su actitun ya era tan exageradamente introvertida pero aun seguía con esos escandalosos sonrojos. Hanabi igual se veía mas segura mas fuerte se parecía mas a Hiashi, le hubiese gustado seguir platicnado y conociendo mas cosas nuevas de sus hijas pero tenia que dejaras para que se quitaran el uniforme y se pusieran otro tipo de ropa ella también tenai otras cosas que hacer, tenia que hablar con Hiashi. Se despidió de las chicas y se fue .

Hinata se fue a duchar tal y como le dijo su madre al salir se puso una linda blusa de de tirantes celeste con gaasa en la cintira, jeans negros, unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa, un collar largo(N/A: de esos que llegana asta la pancita y que están de moda xD) de perlas celestes con una rosa de un color azul profundo que estaba por el cuello y un ganchito celeste que se coloco en el cabello, se miro en el espejo –"Todo ese tiempo de amistad con Sakura me ha influido en algo"- pensó.

* * *

*Din-Don*

Hanabi que se encontraba en la sala leyendo un libro, levanto la vista de este al percatarse del timbre al ver que nadie se molestaba en ir a abrir a quien sea que fuera bufo, dejo su libro en la mesita que tenia enfrente y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Quien es? – dijo antes de abrir

- Soy yo… -dijo mientras que la menor le abria la puerta alparecer no necesitaba presentarse pues ya conocían su vos

-Vienes a ver a Hinata…? – con el tono en que lo dijo parecía mas una afirmación

- Si…

-Pasa ire a avisarle…- vio como la silueta de la niña desaparecia al atravesar la puerta que marcaba la frontera de la sala justo donde el estaba también se percato de que otra persona venia de lo que alparecer era la cocina, era una mujer hermosa; piel blanca y a simple vista muy frágil, cabello azul y ojos perlas, su rostro era muy parecido al de Hinata, podrían haber sido gemelas de no ser porque esta se veía un poco mas madura en comparación.

-Buenas tardes – le dijo con respeto a la mujer.

-Oh… si, disculpa, Buenos tardes- dijo regalándole una sonrisa- Esperas a alguien?

-Si, a Hinata… pero su hermana ya fue a buscarla – dijo mientras veía la puerta por donde había desaparecita la menor hace unas momentos

- Me llamo Hana, Hyuga Hana y soy la madre de Hinata

-Un placer conocerla Hyuga-san…

-ahh no porfavor! Dime Hana, con Hana esta bien

-Cl-claro… H-Hana-san, un placer conocerla yo soy….- decía mientras extendia su mano

* * *

Gomen por este cap (algo me dice que no es lo que esperaban ._.) pero les prometo que el siguiente lo are mas interesante . !  
* con respecto a la cabellera de sakura puse que es larga porque... Pues me gusta mas asi xD pienso que se mira mas bonita :D ademas como sakura es asi la tipica chica popular ella se basa en como se vea mejor no en como se sienta mejor :P no es que me agrade sakura -.- CLARO K NO! pero no sere malvada con ella como usualmente lo soy (de ser asi sakura estaria muerta aora mismo •-•) xD  
*ahh cierto sobre el cap pasado kakashi imparte la materia de matematicas ._.

Ahh cierto :O me tomo la molestia de agradecer sus lindos review a:

Dublealfa

Javi-Hime

Rocio Hyuga

EyesGray-sama

Noelialuna

didiluna

Y Juste Rien: Quiero darte gracias especialmente por tu review! Jijij la verdad tome mucho en cuenta tus concejos y no te preocupes cincera mente me sirvio para darme cuenta de algunas cosas y ser un poco mas cuidadosa jijijiji encerio ._. Gracias ! Me ayudo de mucho ^w^

En fin! Les agradesco a todos sus hermosos reviews ! Me ayudan a seguir continuando. Encerio no saben cuanto me animan :D y me insipiran

Ya saben si les gusto o cualquier cosa ya sea opinion, critica o sugerencia aganmelo saber de inmediato en un review ._. (Me alimento de ellos ;3 asi que ya saben)

Besos! *3*

Tukihime-chan Fuera! .


End file.
